


He Wouldn't Change Anything

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: Prompt: oh lord, just realized i need a fic about bellamy and clarke cleaning each other up after the season 3 finale, maybe while she tells him that they are all going to die? just lots of angst and tenderness between them. AH





	

 

There they're standing. In front of the Commander’s throne, all bloody and beaten. Everyone in the room is staring at Octavia Blake who just put an end to Pike’s life and walked away. And everyone is lost in their thoughts, fears and pain.

Bellamy is staring at the door that Octavia walked away from, his whole body hurts and it’s tired of holding him up but he doesn’t care. He blocks out everyone around him and decides to go after his sister.

He only takes a few steps before someone grabs his wrist and stops him. He snaps around, ready to yell to whoever is holding him away from his sister but when he meets two blue tired eyes, all the anger vanishes from his eyes, being replaced by a soft and sad look.

“Bellamy…” she whispers and Bellamy can hear the tiredness in her voice. She shakes her head, “She needs time. Give her that.”

Bellamy wants to fight her, to explain why he has to go after her but something deep inside him tells him that he is wrong. That this time, Clarke knows better and that he should listen to her. He takes a deep breath and glances over his shoulder towards the door one last time before he nods, “Okay.” and only then Clarke lets go of his hand.

For some reason he walks back to her side while the two of them look around their broken people. “We should-” she doesn’t finish her sentence due to the sudden exhaustion. Her knees buckle, no longer be able to hold her up.

She reaches out for anything to grab before she meets the floor and a moment later, two strong arms are holding her upwards and steady. She leans into them, giving them most, if not all of her weight to support.

“Clarke.” she hears someone say and only then she realizes her eyes were closed. When she opens them again, she sees Bellamy from the corner of her eyes looking at her with concern. She also realizes he is the one supporting her too. “You okay?”

Clarke nods and turns around in his arms but not ever letting go of his jacket. He still supports her weight as she turns to look at him face to face. She doesn’t say anything, her eyes saying everything that needs to be told.

“Okay, okay, I got you.” he whispers only for her to hear it, “You just need to rest.” he ensures her and gently picks her up in his arms. He is walking towards the door to find another room for his co-leader to rest but Abby stops them.

“I think she is just tired.” Bellamy answers Abby’s unspoken question and he looks at Clarke’s head that is still leaned on his shoulder, her eyes already closed. “I will find a room for her. If you need any help here, send for me, okay?”

Abby only nods, Kane already calling her for help. She leans down, kissing Clarke’s head one last time before Bellamy takes her to somewhere private.

Some minutes before his arms felt like they couldn’t even hold a gun up from tiredness but now, he can’t even think about letting go of Clarke. He doesn't carry her around for too long, they walk down the hallway and find an empty room with a bed and a small living room.

Bellamy kicks the door close behind them and makes his way to the bed. He carefully places the sleeping Clarke on it and turns around to make his way to the couch on the other end of the room. Only, he doesn’t go too far because he hears a small tired voice calling his name from behind and he turns back to Clarke to find her staring at him.

“How long have I been sleeping?” she asks a moment later, not waiting for his answer already pushing herself up.

Bellamy can see the tiredness in her moves, her closed eyes as she pushes her body upwards with her unrested hands. He is by her side in a second. “Hey, take it easy.” he says, gently offering a hand to hold on and another on her back for support, “You didn’t sleep for more than five minutes. When was the last time you slept for more than half an hour?” he asks next, trying to make his point.

“I have been sleeping enough.” Clarke argues and glares at him.

“Obviously.” he answers with sarcasm, “I’m sure that’s why you passed out five minutes ago.”

Clarke glares at him again and then drops her gaze on her lap as her legs hang off the bed, “It was a moment of weakness. Don’t make it a big deal.” she says quietly.

“No, it was your body telling you it needs to rest.” he argues again, “And it’s a big deal, Clarke. You’re a doctor, you should know that.” he sounds angry too but she ignores it.   

“As a doctor, I also know that there are people in the other room who need help, a doctor’s help.” she says trying to stand up only to have a strong arm pulling her back on bed.

“Yes. That’s why Abby and Jackson are with them. That’s why you are here.” he explains and Clarke looks at him confused. “Doctor’s orders.” he smiles, “Bed rest for the rest of your life.” he jokes and Clarke’s small smile feels like the best reward.

Her seriousness comes back quickly though, “Bellamy, we don’t have time for this-”

“You’re wrong.” he stops her, “This is the only thing we have time for.” now he is the one glaring.   

“Bellamy.” she only says and it meant to be a warning but as soon as she meets his eyes she knows he won’t let her out of this room if she is not rested enough. And only then she realizes that Bellamy’s face is covered in cuts and blood.

Her hand immediately reaches out, cupping the side of his face while the other brushes his hair to the side. She searches for the wound in his hair where the blood is coming from and covers the side of his face.

She feels Bellamy’s hand on her wrists, gently pulling her away from him, “Rest.” he says softly even thought it sounds like an order.

Clarke takes in a long breath just staring at him. “I will.” she tells him, “Just- just let me clean your face and check if you need stitches. You-”

“I’m alright, Clarke.” he ensures her, giving her hand a small squeeze, “Get some sle-”

“I can’t even look at you, Bellamy.” she whispers, ashamed of saying these words out loud to Bellamy.

He turns to face away, pressing his lips together, trying to hide from Clarke but he is not very good at it since Clarke can read him like an open book. “No, not like that.” she is quick to correct him. “It’s just- the blood- I can’t just rest knowing that you will be the last one get treated because you will be here with me. Just let me do this one- and- and I will stop fighting you and lay down after, okay?”

Bellamy licks his lips, accidently testing the iron of his own blood on them. He turns his gaze back to Clarke, studying her for a moment before he stands up in front of her. “Okay.” he agrees and earns a small sad smile from Clarke, “Wait here and I will be right back with everything you might need.”

Clarke nods and stares at him with eyes tired. She watches Bellamy walking to the door and as soon as he is out of the room, she leans back on the bed’s headboard and closes her eyes.

The cracking noise of the door opening is the sound that wakes her up and makes her sit up on the bed. She blinks several times to clear her vision and when she can see clearly, she finds Bellamy looking back at her.

“Sorry.” he says not too loud, “I didn’t-”

“It’s okay.” she cuts him and stands up, making her way to him. She takes the bowl of water and the cloth from his hands and walks towards the couch, motioning him to follow. And he does.

Some moments later, they are sitting next to each other with the stuff Bellamy brought on the table in front of the couch. Clarke wets the cloth in the water as she turns to look at Bellamy, “Does it hurt anywhere else except the face?” she asks while she drips the cloth.

Bellamy shakes his head as an answer and Clarke doesn’t buy it, “Now it's not time to hide things, Bellamy.”  she presses, knowing that they wouldn’t just aim for the face. They would aim for the sides and probably the legs too and mostly the face.

He inhales a deeply not really looking at Clarke. “I took some hits on my side but I will live.”

_‘Live’... We shouldn’t be making jokes about life and death after everything we’ve been through_ , Clarke thinks turning her attention back to Bellamy’s face. For a moment she is lost, not knowing where to start so, she just brings the wet cloth up and slowly starts removing the dry layers of blood off his face.

She starts from his left cheek because it looks the less wounded. She wipes the blood from his skin several times before cleaning the blood on the cloth with the water in the bowl and bringing it up again, this time to his lips and nose.

There, she comes across some small cuts on the side of his nose and the corner of his lips. She is careful not to press the cuts too much because they might sting. From Bellamy’s reactions, she failed.

When she is finishes with his forehead too, she cleans the blooded cloth and examines his right cheek. It looks like that side took most of the hits. Under the dry layer of blood, she can already make out the large gash across his cheek. “This is going to hurt.” she warns him and presses the cloth on the wound as gentle as possible.

Bellamy closes his eyes and presses his lips together, forming a tight line. Clarke knows he is holding himself for her, she knows he is doing it for her to not feel guilty about it. The thing is… she feels guilty anyway. She feels guilty for everything she has done the past six months on the ground. She feels guilty for Murphy being hang up. She feels guilty for Charlotte's death. She feels guilty for the all the grounders and sky people she killed when she pulled that lever and set their camp on fire. She feels guilty for Finn’s death. She feels guilty for the all the people she left to die in TonDC. She feels guilty for all the Mountain Man she killed. She feels guilty for Lexa’s death. She feels guilty-

“Clarke?” Bellamy whispers her name and only then she realizes she got lost in her thoughts, “What is it?”

Clarke lifts her gaze on Bellamy again. She swallows her feelings and brings the cloth up again, going back to her work. But Bellamy doesn’t let go so easy. He holds her hand still, gently pushing it down from his face and stares deep in her eyes. “Clarke…” he breaths out her name, “What is bothering you?” he's asking again.

Clarke takes a deep breath, “What if I was wrong?” she asks and it’s almost a whisper.

“Wrong about what?” Bellamy asks confused.

“About ALIE.” she explains, “What if she was right and she could have save-”

“Clarke, stop.” Bellamy cuts her immediately, “You can’t actually believe that being under ALIE’s control would be the best for our people. You saw what she did to Raven-”

“You don’t understand, Bellamy!” she says, a little louder than she wanted to. It sounded like a yell but she didn’t want it to.

“Then help me understand.” he tells her, eyes begging for answers. “What makes you think like that? The fact that we have someone else coming after us? Well, we will figure-”

“It’s not just someone, Bellamy.” she explains, “It’s not something we can fight against, something we can kill.” she pauses, gathering her thoughts, “The Earth is melting down. We have left only six months of life till ninety-six percent of the world is fully radioactive and there is nothing we can do to stop it.”

Bellamy is shocked from Clarke’s reveal. He definitely didn’t expect to hear anything like this. A lot of things come through his mind in the next moments but as soon as his eyes catches Clarke turning away, heavy tears rolling down her cheeks, he knows exactly what he has to do.

He gently lets go of her and with his fingers, he turns Clarke’s face to look at him. Clarke sniffs her tears but can’t break the eye contact with him. Bellamy offers her a sad smile before speaking his mind.

“Clarke. Even if ALIE is right, and the word is ending in six months from now- hell even if it would end in the next hour- I wouldn’t want to die being someone else. I would want to die who I am. I would want to die as Bellamy, not as someone that has no feelings.” he pauses, “I want to die being myself. I’m sure all of our people want that and you gave us that. You gave them their life back.”

Clarke is crying even more now, hearing Bellamy’s comforting words make her emotional because she believes she doesn’t deserve that, she doesn’t deserve Bellamy after so many times she hurt him. But he is still there, by her side, reminding her that she is doing the best she can and that he will always be by her side.

Without realizing it, she throws her arms around Bellamy’s neck, burring her face between his neck and shoulder and holds him tight while she lets her tears out. Bellamy’s arms come around her too, welcoming the sudden need of contact skin to skin. He lets her cry in his arms, just like she let him do some days before while waiting for Luna to come and pick them up. Only this time, no one is going to break then apart. Only now he is going to give her all the comfort she needs because they both need a moment for themselves and this feels like the best and probably the only moment they will get.

He doesn’t know for how long he is holding Clarke together, let her cry on his shoulder but he lets go of her only when she pushes herself away from him. He hears her sniff and then with her back of her hand watches her wipe the last tears away.

“Thank you…” she whispers, not able to look at him, “For…” she trails off.

“You don’t need to thank me, Clarke.” he answers softly, stroking his knee, “I’m always here for you. For anything you will need.”

To his words, Clarke lifts her gaze up to him, silently thanking him with her eyes. And then, he doesn’t know why, but he sees Clarke choke a laugh. He is about to ask why she laughed but Clarke is quicker.

“Come on, now. I need to finish with your face. It looks weirdly funny with half of it cleaned up and the other half all blooded and dirty.”

Bellamy gives her a smile before stilling himself for her. Well, the world might be ending, but he wouldn’t imagine a better family to have his last moments with.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
